In general, when a lighting apparatus using a light emitting diode (LED) is turned on, heat is generated. By this heat, a lamp chamber is heated, decreasing the lifespan of a lamp and various parts thereof. For example, in order to prevent failure from occurring due to overheating of a streetlamp, the streetlamp is turned off at a predetermined temperature or more. However, when the streetlamp is turned off, the function of the street lamp is not performed.
In particular, recently, when a streetlamp is made of a light emitting diode (LED) which has been spotlighted as a high-efficiency light source, a heat dissipating structure for efficiently dissipating heat generated in an LED needs to be improved.
In addition, since a streetlamp made of an LED includes a lampshade having a round shape similarly to an existing streetlamp such as a mercury lamp or a sodium lamp, it is difficult to dissipate heat. In addition, the streetlamp is provided without considering optical properties of a place where the streetlamp is provided, such as a light distribution property, illuminance, and a degree of uniformity. There is a need for a new lighting apparatus using an LED, which is capable of solving such problems.
In addition, when an outdoor apparatus such as a streetlamp is not waterproofed, short circuit may occur. Therefore, there is a need for development of a safe lighting apparatus using an LED, in which water leak is not caused even under bad conditions.